


Возвращение домой

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, empath!John, homecomings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок возвращается домой после поездки за границу.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110718) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Какое-то время Джон наблюдает за элегантной парой, пробирающейся сквозь толпу; их головы близко друг к другу, они затеряны друг в друге. Он гадает, кого из них он находит более привлекательным: женщину с длинными ногами и каштановыми волосами или мужчину с иссиня-чёрными волосами и пальцами музыканта. В следующий момент толпа расступается, и он видит идущего в его сторону Шерлока.

Джон наблюдает за его приближением, с нежностью улыбаясь. Тот выглядит уставшим.

Шерлока не было дома уже три недели, его вызвали по делу в Германию. Их связь не простирается так далеко, её диапазон хорош, но ещё не настолько, поэтому они были вне ментального контакта в течение всего времени, полагаясь только на смс, skype и телефонные звонки. Они ещё не вполне привыкли к тому, что у одного из них партнёр находится в его голове.

Шерлок идёт прямо к нему, вторгаясь в его личное пространство и останавливаясь, когда их тела соприкасаются. Он чувствует, как грудь Шерлока поднимается с каждым вдохом. Шерлок медленно наклоняется, сгибая плечи, пока его лоб не встречается со лбом Джона.

Связь между ними оживает и гудит, и они оба вздыхают; общий выдох. Они долго стоят так, закрыв глаза и прижавшись лбами друг к другу.

Это похоже на приветствие Джону. Такое чувство, что «я скучал по тебе» и «я люблю тебя» слились в одно сильное чувство. Джон протягивает руку, ему хочется обнять Шерлока, но в его руках кофе.

Шерлок − тот, кто выпрямляется первым; он никогда не бывает слишком ласковым на публике. Впрочем, ему и не нужно волноваться, когда Джона захлёстывает чувство облегчения из-за того, что тот наконец-то дома, что Шерлок − снова в его сознании, а он сам − в сознании Шерлока. На его губах появляется лёгкая улыбка, которую Джон слишком хорошо знает. Он знает её значение.

То, что должно было стать быстрым обменом, оказывается неуклюжим жонглёрством − Джон вручает Шерлоку всё ещё горячий стаканчик с кофе и снимает с его плеча сумку, перекидывая её через своё собственное.

Сделав это, Джон достаёт из кармана сэндвич с беконом, и они снова немного жонглируют. Джон забирает кофе у Шерлока и передаёт ему сэндвич. Шерлок подкрепляется, пока они идут к стоянке кэбов. Они идут рядом, толкаясь плечами, когда пробираются сквозь толпу.

 _«Как хорошо быть дома»_ , − думает Джон. Он чувствует согласие Шерлока.


End file.
